


Slipknot

by EriiErii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Leo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Vines, Violence, alpha!Niles, trans!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/pseuds/EriiErii
Summary: When Leo is captured and held by the leader of a small army of bandits, he uses his magic and cunning to turn the tables and bring a slow and painful death to his captor instead. But when Niles finds him and cuts Leo's revenge short, Leo's needs prove too strong to wait for Niles to free his wrists from his bindings. Ever the dutiful retainer, Niles jumps to the call of Leo's needs.





	Slipknot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammie224466](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie224466/gifts).

> A request from [ Sammie224466](https://%20archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie224466/pseuds/Sammie224466) (who also helped with proofreading) for a Niles x Leo AO dynamic with bondage and happy endings.

Leo shifted away until his back pressed against a wall. He had freedom to move his legs still, but his arms were bound behind him by the wrists. Normally, he would've been much more cautious of when to spread his legs or not, let alone careful not to get into messes like these, but he was painfully reminded why he let his guard down more than usual to get into this mess in the first place.

He was _supposed_ to go home. He had a date planned and knew Niles was waiting for him. Instead, he was not only left in a very compromising position, but he felt a rising heat and a sharp, throbbing pain in his groin that intensified the longer his needs went unsatisfied. His breaths picked up and he found it harder to maintain his composure, but through rougher breaths and flushed cheeks, he stayed in focus.

"What's wrong, prince?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, his glare sharpening especially when he was roughly grabbed by the chin and forced to look at his captor, his "concern" rang hallow. His worn, unkempt, tattered demeanor gave away that his captor was a rogue hidden along the cracks of the tense countries. He was alone with him, but knew all his friends were scattered all over the place just outside. Great.

"Aww, how cute... Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. The king won't have to worry about you."

Leo had just enough distance to kick his captor. It didn't accomplish much, but it at least made him feel a little better. Unfortunately, it did little to deter his captor, and he soon found his legs forced further apart and the grip to his chin moved more toward his throat instead.

"Why so cranky? Are you hungry?"

Leo could feel more pressure in his crotch. The bastard was trying to push himself against him, and he could feel through his pants he got him hard. Although his boots obscured it, his toes curled inward. No amount of pain or need would make him take him into his body willingly.

But then he wasn't exactly asking for an invitation, was he? Leo was forced flat onto the ground while his captor loomed over him, pressing his full weight down against his stomach and crotch to keep Leo trapped in place.

"Don't worry, prince. I'll give you something to eat."

"P-please... don't do this..." Leo's voice quivered and softened. Tears welled in his eyes in looking up to his captor, not that there was any sympathy or mercy to be found.

What his captor neglected was the fact Leo didn't need a weapon to still prove he was dangerous. He had learned enough from Garon to train himself out of letting his needs overcome him no matter how much it burned him. And he especially learned far too well of fear and pain from his father that this starving mutt would never remotely compare to.

"Help! Someone please-! mmphhmm!"

"Save your breath. Nobody will find you, prince."

For now, he played him the fool. He played the role of the helpless prince, crying and begging for his life, and this idiot fell right into it. The more he focused trying to cover Leo's mouth and lift his shirt, the more he focused entirely on him. If he hadn't been wrapped in his own little world and ideas of what he planned for Leo's body, he would've noticed the vines that seemingly began expanding and lengthening far and well from the pots they grew from, or how they interwined and took unnaturally sharp, rapier-like tips as they took position at Leo's magical whims. He could feel himself slowly losing his shirt, but Leo nearly tricked him at just the right position for it not to even matter.

Just when he got him where he wanted, he did have just a little sympathy left mustered in him to drop his demeanor. At an instant, there were no more tears, whimpering, crying or muffled begging. He sneered darkly and gave the rogue a split second to question why Leo took a more sinister look to him right before he felt himself skewered from anus to mouth. Blood splattered his pale face, but by then Leo ran out of care of patience to mind it. The strained gurgling and muffled cries were music to his ears at the moment right before they were cut short with a loud thud.

Alas, Leo's plans to make him suffer were cut short with an arrow to the back of the man's skull. His eyes rolled back as his gurgled mutterings eventually softened. He turned still and limp in the vines he was skewered with.

In disgust and disappointment, Leo commanded the vines to shift the corpse off of him with all the care of a sack of potatoes, freeing himself of his weight, but not so much his increasing frustrations.

"So _there_ you are."

Leo took a much calmer demeanor (or well, as calm as he could be, given the painful circumstances) as Niles stepped in, bow in hand and blood splattered all over him. From the pattern the blood smeared all over his lover, he already knew the blood wasn't his own, and he could see Niles make great strides to hide his worries behind a faux-upset glare on his way to him.

"All this fun and games, and you didn't invite me to the party? My my, milord, why must you hurt me so?"

As Leo sat up and pressed his back against the wall, he watched Niles the whole time he moved closer to him and kneeled to his level.

"So, were you ever planning to introduce me to your friend here? Or did you plan to keep me waiting for you day and night at home?" Even as his voice purred in a playful tone, Leo knew Niles was far from thrilled from the sight he walked in on. He could feel the way Niles was much gentler in the way he held him than usual.

"Tch... You killed him far too soon, you know."

"Fufufu, as if it's my fault he couldn't handle me when I blow my load."

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Then again, Leo had more to worry about than whether or not the corpse suffered enough to his liking. He shifted his legs until Niles was positioned between him, his body flaring up more in ways he could barely control with Niles here with him.

"Oh nevermind that bastard then... Help me, will you?"

"Hmm~? Well, since you asked _so_ nicely..."

Leo shifted as Niles towered over him. He leaned into Niles when he felt him pull him and hold him close. His breaths grew rougher and harsher, the puffs of air heating his lover's neck. If his hands weren't tied behind him, he'd claw Niles's chest with how strong his needs for him were right then, but he still settled otherwise for sucking him at his nape and nipping at the skin he caught.

All of which stopped when, to his rising frustrations, he could feel Niles tug at his binds to his wrist from behind him. Of _course_ he wanted his hands freed, but they were much too tight to expect Niles to set his wrists free _that_ easily, and he was nearly at a point of shedding genuine tears if Niles ignored his needs anymore.

"N-not that...! Stop-!"

"Wouldn't you feel much better if you had your hands back to-"

"**_Fuck the damn rope._**" He did realize too late that he shouted nearly in Niles's ear, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha~ Fuck the bindings? My, what an interesting proposal."

Leo whined in his throat. He was far from able to contain himself anymore to be teased at. Still, he had to get his revenge for the ringing in his ears, and he started with kissing up along Leo's neck, the kisses growing progressively rougher as he moved from his shoulder to his cheek. Leo's breaths matched in tempo at how harsher they grew in timing to the kisses.

"But I feel perhaps it'll be _much_ more fun for both of us to toy with you instead, Leo." His voice purred again in a softer, silkier whisper in his ears. Any other time, this would work Leo up into the mood, but his throat ran dry, his legs were spread, his pussy was swollen, wet and puckered with the need to be filled, and he'd be damned if he'd let Niles drive him to a point of crying and begging just for relief.

"_Niles._" No longer patient to the teasing, he released the neck skin to hiss bitterly at him. "**_Either get inside me NOW or so help me I will solve this myself if I have to rip your dick off to do it!_**"

"Oooh, temper, temper." Yet again, he played a dangerous game to tease him in a mood like this. He was nerves away from using his magic to reverse their roles. Leo would've loved nothing more than to force his omega gifts onto Niles instead to see how smug he'd be _then_ if the thought didn't leave him even more heated and desperate. He rested flat against the ground again, begging him to get inside of him.

At last, Niles began undoing his pants, the evidence of his body's reactions plain and clear to him when he was stripped from the waist down. His shirt was already halfway opened before Niles found him, and it took very little time for either flaps of his shirt to part ways and expose his chest to him. Niles took a moment to strip himself from the waist down similarly to match, but exposed a cock so eager to jump to Leo's call that it was already erect.

"Hmhm. To think, not even an attack like that would spoil your mood. I suppose your cycle must be especially strong this time."

Leo growled back. Even with Leo bound and waiting, Niles still had the last laugh of teasing him. He loved the way Leo's breaths picked up in tracing his fingers from stomach to chest. He loved the way Leo whined more in frustration and need when he moved up to suck on one of his exposed nipples, hearing how much Leo whined even more painfully to a near cry while the pain in his groin intensified from being ignored.

Suddenly, Niles gasped and pulled his mouth off of Leo's breast with a half-muffled yelp. Something grabbed and squeezed his cock tight enough to hurt.

Looking down, Niles realized a vine was coiled around his cock. With another squeeze, he yelped again with a mix of pleasure and pain.

Looking back to Leo, he could see him glaring with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Served him right.

"An omega body with an alpha heart... heh~ You're always one to keep things interesting, Leo."

"_Dammit Niles...!_"

"Now, now... I can't very well bring the horse to the stables if you hold the reigns the whole time, now can I?"

Even through harsh breaths, flushed cheeks and sweat rolling down his face, Leo still glared in not fully trusting him no matter how good a point he made. He was even more annoyed at the way Niles chuckled. He wanted so much to fuck that smugness out of him.

But the vine did loosen its grip before pulling away and releasing his dick, giving him a chance to redeem himself.

"That's a good prince... Don't pretend you're not enjoying yourself, milord. Where would the thrill be if I didn't keep you longing just a little longer?"

Was he planning to tease him some more? Leo almost readied the vine in preparation to grab him again. He was to a point he wasn't above using the vine to pleasure himself in his place if he kept his cruel teasing up even a moment longer.

But to Leo's immense relief, Niles _finally_ answered the call his body screamed and hungered for all day. He moaned loudly before he could help himself in feeling Niles plunge himself into him, shuddering the deeper he went in feeling much of his pent up frustrations release just at this alone. He could feel the walls of his pussy tightening, pulling and squeezing as Niles thrusted and pounded into him. The tempo and the intensity increased, and Leo clumsily wrapped his legs around Niles the best he could manage while moaning louder and rougher.

"_Harder-! **HARDER, DAMN YOU!**_" He didn't care anymore if there's witnesses or not, dead or alive, who could hear him. Everything around him didn't matter anywhere near as much as getting Niles to dig his cock deeper into him every thrust, and swelled the deeper he plunged. He was in a far better mood for Niles groping his breasts and teasing his nipples with his fingers. He felt happier for Niles caressing every inch of his body now that Niles had his dick halfway in him, but he wanted more than just his cock.

But then so did Niles. He may have been selfish earlier in his teasings, but while it was risky to get what he wanted at Leo's discomfort and pain, he was turned on moreso of how much he could wind Leo up for the kill. He tasted the sweat off Leo's neck and breasts. He wanted to hear how loud Leo could get while hearing the way he tried so hard not to scream outright. When he's done with Leo, he wanted to see his cheeks redder than the blood splashed on his face and his womb filled with so much cum he could pop a belly out of him.

But more than anything, he wanted Leo to be his. He wanted to lay claim all over him. He wanted to leave his mark _in_ him. He left brands all over Leo's pale neck, suckling and biting him all over. When his neck was ravaged more than any collar of his would be able to hide, he suckled at his nipples and dug his nails along his sides. He pounded hard enough into Leo that he was sure he'd probably need a week or two before he could walk straight again, only stopping when he could feel his cock swell inside of Leo until the knot trapped them together. He was lost in the harsh motions, he barely registered how the knot that bounded Leo's wrists loosened the rest of the way as to release him at last, a fact he wondered if Leo ever consciously realized either. He spent his freedom simply gripping tightly at the ground under him just as Niles climaxed inside of him.

"I think he's in here- _Shit!_"

Just when the two burned each other out, both barely made any attempt to hide their antics as a foreign voice spoke up. As the two looked to their side in exhaustion and curiosity, they both caught sight of the door to the room swinging open and a horrified Takumi standing in the doorway.

As much as Niles held a playful smirk of their newfound audience, Leo glared with all the annoyance of someone spilling coffee on him. Between the corpse in one side of the room, and Niles caught with his cock still wedged deep inside of a bruised up, shredded Leo, Takumi didn't know what he wanted to ask about first.

"...What? Are you looking for an invitation?"

"...I'm uh... I'll just go ahead and tell the others you're still alive then. Damn."

While Leo huffed at him and shook his head, Takumi made a hasty retreat closing the door behind him while wading through all the corpses littering his path. He purred when Niles caressed his sore body to try to make up for his rough play, unfortunately, he was all too aware of why Niles didn't pull out from inside of him yet.

"Hmhmhm... You know, milord. We _do_ have quite a generous amount of time to ourselves here... Fancy an encore?"

"You ask as if I have a choice..." It's not as if he could feel the tight knot inside of him that locked the two together or anything.

"My my, how shameful of me then. I suppose it is fair that for my crimes against his majesty, I must pay in blood." He spoke with such a mournful tone of voice for the execution of his pride and joy as an alpha that if Leo hadn't known him too well, he would've thought he was serious.

"I didn't say I'd turn down your proposal either, Niles." After all, he wasn't quite finished with him either, knot or otherwise. He'd fight his way to freedom if he had to carve his name all over his lover's chest to do it. With how fast Niles went from a mockingly cute puppy-eyed frown to a more familiar smirk, it was just as the two liked it.

As much as Takumi kept his word of alerting the other siblings that Leo and Niles were safe, it didn't take long for Camilla and Xander in particular to catch on to Takumi's attempts to dodge the specifics of what he saw of them. They especially looked the other way when Leo resurfaced with wounds they both correctly guessed weren't wounds he earned in his captivity.

* * *

As the combined efforts of Ryoma and Xander eased tensions between Hoshido and Nohr, Leo's more personal tensions only grew with Niles, a challenge Niles had been all too happy to jump to the task of easing in his own ways. With less reasons to fight, Leo found less reasons to leave home, and at Leo's growing insistence, Niles followed suit in staying by his side, always at his beck and call, as usual.

Months later, despite Leo's best efforts to stay out of trouble, nevermind the public eye, a gang of thieves broke into Castle Krakenburg. Normally, between the loud noises they made throughout the halls and their clumsy attempts to try and fail to pry through certain rooms, it would've only been a matter of time before any of the Nohrian royals or their retainers would've found them and brought them a quick death.

But not these people. They were special. Leo recognized them, and Camilla, Elise and Xander were more than willing to hatch a plan and lock them into a direct path to Leo's chambers. Perhaps between how much time had passed, and how much Leo's appearance changed with his coming children, it didn't surprise him much they wouldn't remember him or Niles.

However, while they were lulled into a false sense of security, thinking they could get the upper hand over a heavily pregnant prince seemingly left all by himself, they were too late to notice the vines and thickets forming a blockade against his bedroom door. And they were just as unprepared for who else lurked in the shadows until limbs were pierced and arteries were slit.

"Well now... If it isn't my dear **_friends_** ... Did you miss me at all? Or perhaps I need to **_remind_** all of you who I am."

Leo sighed while sitting back and resting a hand to his belly. Even if he wanted to tell Niles off, it was doubtful his thirst for revenge would let him. Not that Leo was interested in stopping him anyways. Now, as for whether or not Niles will listen to his request not to make too much of a mess, Leo had to see. After all, he had a bet with Takumi to settle on the outcome of this.


End file.
